Promises - The 73rd Hunger Games
by FemLi
Summary: Aprilynne is chosen to be a tribute of the 73rd Hunger Games, nevertheless, she has to keep her promise to Katniss. The Gamemakers will make it hard though for her to keep it. Will she be another piece in their game?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_The Reaping is next week." I looked up and Katniss sighed. "How many times are you signed in?" I asked. Katniss took a deep breath. "29 times." She said bitterly. "You will be fine." I said, to be honest I didn't really know what to say. In every way, Katniss was different than me. I sometimes honestly wondered what was going on in her head. Did she worry? Did she feel sad sometimes? I guess she did. But her eyes didn't tell me anything of what she was thinking. It frustrated me sometimes. "Katniss." "Yes April?" "What will happen if one of us is chosen?" _

_Katniss kept quiet for a second. She was thinking of an answer. "Katniss. Promise me you will be fine. Promise me when one of us gets chosen, we will take care of each other's family. And most importantly, don't forget who we are and who loves us. Promise me." _

_Katniss stopped staring at the grass under her feet and looked me straight in to the eyes. "I promise."_


	2. Chapter one - Aprilynne (by Femke)

Chapter 1 – Aprilynne

(by Femke)

I was walking to the table where I could sign in, the lady was taking blood samples. "Next." She grabbed my hand and took a blood sample.

I would never want to work anywhere that has something to do with the Hunger Games. Watching people die, cry, taking blood samples, being a mentor of someone who has to face the probability of death, it's sick.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome." Speaking of the devil. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. We have a special film for you, brought all the way way from the Capitol!"I wasn't really looking at the screen, I don't care about the 'reasons' why we have the Hunger Games, I don't believe any bit of it, same film every damn year.

"It's time to pick our tributes. Boys, pay attention!" She looked into the jar and twirled her hand a few times round before she took one. "Phoenix Abernathy." Everybody started staring at one boy, that would be him. I feel sad for him and everybody else that was reaped. He walked to the stage and looked pale. Now I'm hoping that my future isn't going to be ruined by those stupid games!

"Ladies, prepare yourselves!" She grabbed another piece of paper out of the other jar. "Aprilynne Nightingale."

No. This can't be true, I can lose my mom and of course Katniss.. I walked to the stage slowly, thoughts raced through my head, but there wasn't a single word I could understand. I couldn't face the truth. While walking up the stairs of the stage I almost tripped. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, this years tributes representing district 12." Effie clapped, nobody followed. Why would they give an applause? It's like applauding on a funeral, like 'Well done, you died!'. This wasn't a dream, this was reality and I had to face that. I was staring at the ground, but peekd at the 'audience' and saw Katniss. I saw so much emotion this time, she was with no doubt truly sad. I had never seen her like this before.

Katniss smiled, not because she was happy, but she was trying to comfort me. Unfortunately it wasn't working. I nodded. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her. What was she saying? I read her lips. _Promise me. _I whispered. _I promise_. I would not forget Katniss, I won't change.

The reaping was over, we stepped into a car and Effie started a whole story on our trip to the Capitol. I couldn't concentrate. And I don't care about how amazing and expensive the train is, I don't care about the Capitol itself, full of people dressed up and being so excited about this whole thing. It's a terrible thing. I heard Effie's words, but I didn't listen to them. I thought about my mom and Katniss, but also about the promise. I don't change for anybody, not for the Capitol, not for the Hunger Games.


	3. A Mysterious Plan (by Lisanne)

"_Are you sure this is safe?" "No. It's an experiment." _

"_What if it doesn't work?" "It will. After all it'll be another thing that will amuse the Capitol." "Now we have to choose our perfect tribute." "How about someone from district 2?" "It's not going to work. They'll behave like murdering machines anyways." "District 9? The boy?" "No. Hold on. I have an idea. It's genius. We have a winner." _


	4. Chapter Two - Aprilynne (by Lisanne)

Chapter Two – Aprilynne (by Lisanne)

The resin strips left burning skin behind. They were making us perfect. Perfect, just like the Capitol. Flawless, you could say, but the Capitol was everything but flawless. I hated the Capitol. The woman said I should lay down. "You will have a little nap right now. We are going to make you sleep for a little while." I frowned. "What are you going to do?" "Oh, we are just making your imperfections perfect. That comes with a little pain sometimes. And we don't want you to feel that." _Little pain? _Pft. Like I didn't endure enough pain yet. "Does every tribute get this treatment?" "Of course, my love." The woman smiled and all the sounds around me faded away and all I saw was white.

_Flames. Trees were falling down. My sight was blurry, red and uncontrolled. I was holding a knife. Blood dripped down my arms and I left a path of blood while running. I couldn't stop running. Something kept me running. Something inside me wanted to keep running. There was something inside me that wanted me to kill that thing I was chasing. It was some kind of hunger to kill. I had to kill it. I kept running and I didn't stop. I could, but I kept running, because my prey had to be dead. I was fast. I was faster than my prey. I brought my arm back, aimed and threw the knife into my prey's back. The prey fell. Soon there appeared a big stain on the back of my prey. A deep red stain. There was blood on my hands. My knife was in the prey's back. The prey screamed. I pulled out the knife and stabbed my prey. I stabbed my prey everywhere until it stopped screaming. Until it stopped moving. My prey was a human, my prey was a girl. A young, dead girl._

I opened my eyes. I was wide awake. I was sweating, my sight was blurry and shaky. Sounds were muted. I gasped. "Are you .. ?" I could not understand the whole sentence. Someone asked me something. It felt like I couldn't breath, I was gasping and panting all the time. "Are you feeling well?" I could hear the person's voice clearly and my sight became normal again. The woman who talked to me before they put me to sleep, looked at me with a friendly smile. "Yeah .. I am." "You'll probably feel a little dizzy and weird because of your medicine. We had to give you some because you would be in heavy pains right now if we didn't. Symptoms: blurry sight, fainting ..." the woman named a whole list of things that could happen to me. I didn't listen anymore. "I guess you had a nice dream in the meanwhile. We'll take you to Cinna now, if you're ready." I felt ashamed. I dreamed of killing a girl. Maybe it was the medicine. I truly hoped so, because I didn't understand why I dreamed about killing someone. _I would never do such a thing. _Then I realized I had to. I have to kill tributes in order to survive.

"I want to make you look dangerous." Cinna said and observed me from head to toes. "We want to intimidate the tributes, but we want to like us. So be dangerous looking, but sweet-hearted." I liked how Cinna said 'we' instead of 'you', it made me feel like I didn't have to fight this on my own. "I've got this dress on my mind for you, let me get it.."


	5. Chapter three- Aprilynne (by Femke)

Chapter 3 –Aprilynne (by Femke)

I had put my dress on and was standing with all other tributes. Cinna said I had to look and act quite dangerous but to be honest, I felt too intimidated by all other tributes, especially the careers, to make a good impression. Phoenix looked quite nervous too, he hadn't talked to me the whole trip to the Capitol, I wanted to talk but he never reacted to anything I said.

The whole trip I was hoping this is only a dream, unfortunately it isn't. The 2 things that made an impression were the train; it was beautifully decorated and had details on everything, even the lamps. The second thing that I remember clear is Haymitch, our mentor, he was so drunk he almost fell several times. He didn't talk about getting sponsors that much, it didn't matter because I couldn't concentrate anyways. My head was spinning and I felt like some ripped my heart out of my chest and stepped on it, I lost my family and friends, I could only win them back by killing a bunch of people. That didn't seem an option, since I made a promise to Katniss not to change, and if I do become a murderer, I'm sure I will change.

Suddenly I felt I was moving. The chariot where I was on started moving slowly, I saw that Effie was saying something to me but I didn't hear a word. When we entered the parade everybody was screaming, shouting and clapping, I couldn't understand how people could be so thrilled about the Hunger Games. Everybody was dressed up, big fancy hats in every colour of the rainbow, dresses which made women look like dolls and a huge overload of make-up, not only for women also for men, which surprised me. I was so impressed by everybody around me, I couldn't even focus on one point, my heart was beating so fast I was afraid it might explode. In the background I heard Caesar talking.

"_And what do you say about this year's tributes?" "Well Caesar I must say the stylists did another good job this year!" "I agree, and this year we of course have a new experiment!" "Yes Caesar, I've heard about that! Do you have any news?" "Unfortunately I can't tell you, but now we have a great surprise! Let's move on to our tributes."_

"_Caesar look at district one, they look amazing! Very fascinating." "Oh and district 6 has done a great job too I can say!" "Let's not forget out very last district, they look very dangerous! The girl looks quite shocked though!" Indeed. I must say I am very surprised again, every year!"_

Before I knew it the chariot stopped and president Snow had a short speech, and again I wasn't listening, my thoughts we're all about being in the games and 'surviving, running and killing'. I shivered, I didn't want to think about that, since when did I become like that? I remembered the first time I thought about it was right before I got to Cinna, after my horrific nightmare. After the president's speech the parade was over, Cinna told me I'd done well, that made me feel more comfortable since I thought I'd done nothing well. After a few seconds I realized Effie was talking to me. "Okay, so after this you're going to have your interview, follow me to your room and clean yourselves then, I have your outfits already picked out for you." I hoped it wasn't as overwhelming as the parade outfit.

There was a short line in front of me. Caesars voice was loud and clear from the point where I was standing, actually I thought it was too loud, I was standing close to a speaker and it hurt my ears. The line was getting shorter and shorter.

"And now the modest and charming Aprilynne Nightingale!" Oh, it was my turn; I was getting more and more nervous. When I walked up the stage I was startled, the audience was huge! "

"Aprilynne, can I call you April?" "Oh, sure." "What did you think of the parade?" "It was huge and the audience was so loud." "I see, and how about the boy from your district, Phoenix, how did he react to the Capitol?" "I don't know, we didn't talk that much.." "That's a shame! Isn't he nice to you?" Everything got blurry, I couldn't answer, it was like my vocals we're torn, sounds faded and all I could see was white.

_In a corner I saw a boy killing another boy. I laughed. He wouldn't see me coming. His face was all dirty, covered with mud. I ran towards him trying not to make any sound. I grabbed an arrow, I wanted to control myself but I couldn't, it almost was like this was the right way and probably, the only way. I was aiming towards the boy, right in his neck. He turned to me and froze, I smiled. "Please don't shoot!" he said. No chance, something told me I had no choice. I shot the arrow, it hit him, and blood drops hit the ground. I felt guilty but something kept telling me it was the only way, I started feeling proud. The killing of this boy was exiting, it gave me a kick. I didn't want to admit that. I grabbed another arrow and shot one more time, he was dead, I killed him, and I was a hunter, a murderer._


	6. Chapter Four - Aprilynne (by Lisanne)

My eyes were widened and sweat dripped down my face. I was shaking, shivering and very hot. The first thing I saw, were two fierce eyes, looking a bit concerned, but I must say, I saw some kind of curiosity and amusement. I could tell the eyes were smiling, even though there were no flaws and no wrinkles around his eyes, I suddenly realized where I was. _I had another dream. _Caesar pulled me up and put an arm around me. Honestly, I didn't want anyone to touch me. I wanted everyone to leave me alone.

"Are you okay, Aprilynne?" He asked. _I just fainted idiot, obviously I am totally okay_. But I just nodded. "Probably the nerves," he laughed. As much as I wanted to say it weren't the nerves, I couldn't precisely explain myself what happened to me. This was the second time I had this kind of blackout, a dream where I murdered someone... I shivered. Why would I even dare to dream such a horrendous thing? I probably had to, I am a tribute now.

I put on a forced smile and answered, "I haven't slept very well and maybe I drank a little too less." My voice was still a bit shaky. "Oh, it's important to drink enough, especially when the Games start, we don't want to suffer from dehydration, eh? I want to thank you for your time Aprilynne, it was a pleasure to have a chat with you!" I smiled and left the stage.

Effie rushed towards me. She looked worried. "Oh dear, what happened?!" "I.. I... I had a blackout," I tried to say as calmly as I could. "As Caesar said, here, drink this!" Effie poured the glass of a purple drink into my mouth. It tasted a bit sweet but I couldn't really think of what it should taste like. Probably another chemical Capitol creation. "Feeling better?" "Yes." I lied, because I wanted that concerned look off Effie's face. "It wasn't the nerves, was it?" I suddenly heard a voice behind me. It was Phoenix. It was the first thing he actually said to me, if you didn't count the times we had this forced conversation with Effie and Haymitch together. I didn't know how to react. "I... I don't know." I just said. Phoenix frowned. "I have no idea either..." I supposed this conversation was over, so I turned my head back to Effie. Haymitch apparently joined us. "They'll think you are weak." He said. "Isn't that exactly what we want? An unexpected action of Aprilynne, who slaughters all the tributes, while everybody thought she was a small, weak girl?" Phoenix joined us. He made it sound like some kind of joke. "Hmm, wasn't it our point to make you guys look dangerous?" "I think this is even better. They will leave her alone, since there's no competition, that's what they think. But in the meanwhile, she will kill them all at once." What he said reminded of my dream. "I am tired." I said. "I will bring you to your room." Effie said and put an arm around me. "Don't worry about it, I will." Phoenix said. I wondered why he just seemed so .. different than the last time I spoke to him. "That would be great, dear. Thanks."

After Effie kissed the air next to our cheeks, Phoenix and I left. "What was _that _supposed to be?" Phoenix said sneeringly. "I don't know, I told you." I sounded more irritated than I wanted to. I could feel that Phoenix raised his brows. "Well, anyways. You saved it, Caesar now thinks you were dehydrated. Not some weak, nervous little deer as you seem to be."  
I didn't say anything. Phoenix annoyed me, but I wouldn't let him win this.

"Of course, you are going to be the Capitol's sweetheart, they will care for you like a small baby." I had enough.

"Well, I am perfectly sorry I have had blackouts now and then, obviously I am such a good actress and I fake these kind of dreams and fainting on a daily basis, if you really want to hear that!" I snapped. Phoenix stayed quiet. "Wait, what? What kind of dreams?"

I gulped. "It's nothing.. really. Probably the medicines they gave us." "What medicines are you talking about? I didn't get any." I was sweating. "Excuse me?" "What do you get medication for?" Phoenix sounded curious now. "They give me medication because I had this operation on..." "On?" "I.. I don't know. They told me they gave me some treatment they gave to every tribute." "I can't remember any treatment." "Maybe they thought you didn't need any." I guessed, but absolutely not sure about this.


	7. Chapter Five - Aprilynne (by Femke)

I heard Effie's voice, she was totally stressed out as always, I wasn't fully awake so couldn't exactly put it all together. "April… Breakfast… Training…" I couldn't hear anything else, I tried to get up and stand on my feet but felt too weak, I fell into my bed again. When I finally had accomplished to go to the dining table everybody looked at me with concern. "How are you feeling? Had any… blackouts?" Haymitch was drunk, I don't think he really cared if I answered. "Seriously? She just made all of this up!" Fine! Why does Phoenix have a problem with my blackouts?! It's not as if it's my fault! "Mind your own business!" Maybe that will keep him quiet.

I stepped into the elevator together with Phoenix. I was furious, how could he be so rude?! "Um.. April? I'm sorry I acted so stupid this morning. It's just that you remind me of my sister who died in the hunger games a few years ago and the thought of her being killed by the capitol makes me furious…" I felt sorry for him, I had never lost a family member.. I don't even have any brothers or sisters.. "It's okay, Phoenix. I… I understand. Let's stay strong during the training sessions though, It may help us in the arena." "Good idea, let's go." The doors of the elevator opened and everyone stared at us when we walked into the training centre.

"You are late." A woman made eye contact, I couldn't tell if she was mad, or if she showed some kind of compassion. Maybe because we were reaped, I guessed. "I'm sorry." I didn't know if I should have any excuse. "Okay, everyone has to go to the basic platforms, if you have done that, you can go wherever you want. No fighting with tributes. Go." Everybody moved to a platform while I was still standing in the middle of the centre. Phoenix grabbed me by the arm and together we went to complete all the basic exercises. When we were done with that Phoenix still stayed by my side. "Um April, I'm going to do some survival skills, okay?" Until now. "That's okay, ill go to throw some knives."

I walked to the knife throwing station and everyone stared at me. I guess they didn't expect the weak girl here. It was my turn, I grabbed a knife and the world around me disappeared. I saw my target, I felt the power in my arm and threw the knife at it as hard as I could. I had never felt so strong. The knife went through the target and everyone stared at me with disbelief.


	8. Chapter Six - Aprilynne (by Lisanne)

It stayed quiet for a while. Everyone stared at me. My arm felt weird, I was shaking. _How on earth did I throw in such powerful way? _The tributes looked at me and a murmur arose as I stepped back. Phoenix appeared next to me. He looked at me with a confused look and frowned. 'They want you in their team,' he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled on my skin. I didn't answer, I didn't know what to say.

The evaluation. I took a deep breath and saw Effie stressing out. 'April, dear?' Phoenix imitated Effie. 'Yes, Phoenix?' I giggled. The jokes eased me a bit. 'Good luck on your evaluation!' 'Thank you, love!' I joked. Phoenix and I were becoming friends. Well, I guess we had to, as I assumed that we would be in an alliance, together with some other tributes. _Strong tributes. Tributes I had to kill in the end. _I was shocked by my thoughts. 'Aprilynne, it's your turn!' Effie said and pushed me forwards. My heart was beating very fast. What if I got out of control again, what if I hit one of the Gamemakers? 'Good luck!' Effie opened the door for me and as I stepped forwards the door closed with a smack a silence arose. The judges looked at me with a slight interest, but after I chose to throw knives, they started to talk in soft voices while observing my actions.

I took a deep breath and focused on the point I would throw at. I brought my arm back and tried to use as much power as I could. I expected I would have another sudden power throw, but nothing happened. I threw the knife, but it didn't even hit the goal. The gamemakers frowned and muttered in low voices with a Capitol accent, I could not understand what they were saying, but I knew that I spilled my chance. Why didn't it work out this time?

When I opened the door, Phoenix was looking at me with his eyebrows raised, like he wanted to ask me something. 'What did they think? Did you throw a good one?' he asked. I looked down. 'Er… no. It went alright, but it wasn't one like I threw during the training. I expected it though… but nothing happened.' 'That's weird.' 'I know … good luck on yours!' I smiled at Phoenix.

'Guys, they are announcing the points!' Effie shouted, in a way that it wasn't too loud. I sat down on the couch, it was very soft, not like what I had at home. _Home. _I missed it. I was pretty sure I would never see my family again. _Katniss. _I promised her not to change. But I am afraid I will not be able to keep my promise.

'Aprilynne Nightingale. 5 points.' 'FIVE?! WHAT?!' Phoenix was absolutely flabbergasted. 'HOW! They should've seen you throwing at the training, it was amazing!' Haymitch didn't show any emotions on my evaluation. 'Phoenix Abernathy. 8 points.' Phoenix smiled. 'Good job!' Haymitch said. He sounded drunk. _Like always. _'Abernathy… wait.. isn't that your surname as well, Haymitch? Are you guys-' 'Family.' Phoenix and Haymitch said at the same time.


End file.
